


Good Friends

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gender-Neutal Reader, Implied that Hau's gonna die, Other, Short One Shot, Yandere, Yandere Ilima, sorry Hau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: You could surely trust Ilima with this sudden good news, right?





	Good Friends

“Well! Congratulations (Y/N), you seem to have bested me!” Ilima said with a smile. 

You really had felt proud of yourself, as you had been working so hard to beat him, but some part of you still felt slightly disappointed. 

“Yeah, yeah…” You said with a smile, rolling your eyes and calling what remained of your team back into their pokéballs. “You say that as if you weren’t  _intentionally_  holding back.”

“ _Me_? Holding back?” He asked, with a mock offended expression. “Why, I’d  _never_  do that to you! You won fair and square, so be proud that Captain Ilima lost to you! That’s not an easy feat.”

You laughed, knowing that he was just teasing you. It was how he showed affection… you think. Either way, you were just glad it meant he liked you.

“I suppose you’re right!” You said with a laugh, letting your bag rest at your side. “I got you good!”

He smiled serenely and let out a soft laugh.

“This day has been very lovely.” He said, gazing at you softly. “I’m so delighted you spent it with me, (Y/N).”

He gently clasps your hand in his. This wasn’t exactly weird to you as he was always just overly affectionate practically since the day you met. You just kind of accepted it was who he was.

“Thanks, Ilima.” You replied, not paying much mind to his hand holding. “Though, I do have something important to tell you.”

He seemed to straighten up slightly, his grip on your hands loosening considerably.

“Oh? What might that be?” He asked, shifting slightly.

“Well… you know how I told you there was someone I liked?” You began, nervous with how he’d respond. Although, you didn’t know why you were so anxious about this. You could practically trust Ilima with anything!

“…Yes?” He said, his voice wavering slightly.

Weird. He must be excited to know who it was too!

“Well, I asked him out yesterday and he said yes!” You said excitedly, beaming with pure joy. In your excitement you didn’t notice that Ilima’s smile had dropped considerably. “We’re going on a date tomorrow and I just had to tell you! I’m so super excited and you’re my best friend so I didn’t want to leave you in the dark, y’know? I just…  _Aaaah_!”

You jumped up and down giddily, feeling relief at telling him the good news.

“…Really? That’s… marvelous.” He murmured, his face slightly blank and unemotional. “Who might this lucky gentleman be?”

“His name is Hau and he’s just amazing! He’s sweet, happy, and super motivated, and… well, you’ll get to meet him soon enough!” You said, teasing him slightly. “He’s super nice and I think you two would get along. Actually, haven’t you met before?”

“Once, I believe.” He said, a small smile plastered onto his face. “But either way, I am very happy for the two of you. Just… don’t forget to call me if anything happens. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Oh… Ilima…” You said, leaning forward to give him a hug. “Don’t worry about me! I’ll be just fine. Besides, Hau’s one of the nicest people in Alola, I don’t think he’d ever do anything bad.”

Ilima just smiled and leaned into your soft hug.

“Well, I hope you enjoy your date, but it is getting late for me and I do have some… obligations I must attend to tonight. Shall I see you tomorrow?”

You laugh as you wave goodbye and sling your bag onto your shoulder. 

“Hopefully we will! I bet he’d be happy to see you again.”

As soon as your back was turned, Ilima’s smile turned to a furious scowl, his fists clenched tightly by his sides and his emerald eyes blazing with murderous fury.

In a sickeningly sweet tone, he replied:

**_“Of course. I’m sure he will.”_ **


End file.
